A SIN
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya' KRAY! KRISLAY! FANXING! Just review if you like this. NO BASH! GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! I TOLD U BEFORE!


**Tittle : A Sin**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Part 1 of 3**

**Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya?**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Yifan, yang dia tau Yifan itu calon kakak iparnya. Calon suami kakak perempuan Yixing, Zhang Liyin.

Saat pertemuan kemarin malam dua hari yang lalu antara kedua keluarga mereka, disitulah Yixing baru melihat siapa itu Wu Yifan yang sangat dipuja kakak perempuannya.

Yixing akui, Yifan sangatlah sempurna. Berwajah tampan , mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat mapan,salah satu pewaris perusahaan Wu, terlahir dari keluarga terpandang , dan lagi sikapnya yang sangat terpelajar . Namun yang Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdesir halus saat pandangan mereka bertemu? Mengapa jantungnya berdentum saat mereka berjabat tangan? Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Yang Yixing tidak mengerti lagi, ada yang lain saat melihat mata hitam itu. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk selalu menikmati tatapan dari mata hitam itu.

"Xing! Hello Zhang Yixing earth calling you!"Suara halus itu sontak menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunan siangnya, Liyin berdecak kesal lalu mencubit pipi Yixing.

"Kamu tuh ya, Kakak lagi ngomong malah dicuekin," Yixing tertawa pelan lalu memegang lengan kakaknya.

"Iya maaf kak, tadi Yixing ngelamun. Jadi kakak mau pakai konsep yang mana?" Liyin kembali meneliti buku konsep pernikahan ditangannya. Mereka kini telah berada diruangan Yixing membicarakan konsep yang akan dipakai dipernikahan Liyin. Yixing yang bekerja sebagai Wedding Organizer dipaksa kakaknya untuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Yifan.

"Aku bingung Xing, jujur semua konsep yang kamu tawarkan bagus semua tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang tidak terlupakkan," Jawabnya, Yixing mengangguk lalu membuka lagi buku itu mencari konsep yang diminta Liyin.

"Gimana kalau yang ini aja? Perpaduan putih sama emas didalam ruangan? Kakak bilang resepsinya digedungkan? Warna emas juga melambangkan kemewahan yang kakak mau," Ujar Yixing, Liyin menatap lagi gambar yang Yixing tunjukkan lalu menatap wajah Yixing yang serius menerangkan konsepnya lalu tertawa kecil, Yixing yang melihat kakaknya tertawa memasng tampang bingung.

"Kok kakak malah ketawa sih? Aku lagi ngejelasin juga,"Sungut Yixing membuat Liyin tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun Xing, kakak baru sadar ternyata kamu sudah sebesar ini,padahal dulu aja kamu selalu minta temenin kakak kemanapun kamu mau pergi,"

"Kakak nggak usah ngeledek deh,baru sadar aku udah besar? Kemarin kemana aja?" Sungut Yixing kesal, Liyin tertawa lalu membelai lembut wajah Yixing.

"Nggak terasa ya kamu sudah dewasa, sudah 23 tahun. Sekarang kamu bukan lagi adik kecil kakak yang manja, yang suka nangis kalau keinginannya gak dituruti," Yixing menatap mata kakaknya yang berkaca-kaca lalu menggenggam erat jemari kakaknya.

"Ya, waktu cepat berlalu kak, dua bulan lagi kakak bakal nikah terus punya kehidupan sendiri. Bakal nggak ada lagi yang bangunin aku tiap pagi," Seketika airmata mengalir dari kedua bola mata Liyin, lalu meremas jemari Yixing.

"Apa selama ini aku sudah menjadi kakak yang baik buat kamu, Xing?" Tanya Liyin lirih mebuat Yixing memeluk tubuh kakaknya lalu memejamkan kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Kak Liyin itu, kakak terbaik yang pernah Yixing punya,"Bisik Yixing , dan saat membuka matanya. Tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan mata hitam milik Yifan, dan kembali dentuman jantung Yixing berhianat dari pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Yixing dan Yifan saling mengenal. Yixing mengurus persiapan pernikahan Liyin dan Yifan bersama Yifan karena Liyin mendadak harus keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama sebulan.

Jadi seminggu ini membuat Yixing dan Yifan semakin dekat dan saling mengenal. Tak bisa dipungkiri Yixing bahwa Ia senang bisa mengenal Yifan. Desiran dihatinya pun makin menjadi saat tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

"Wahhh, gerejanya bagus banget. Kamu kok bisa tau ada gereja disini ,Xing?" Decak kagum terlihat dimata Yifan. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Yixing ia menoleh kearah Yixing dan Yifan terpukau.

Kembali dilihatnya Yixing yang nampak cantik saat memejamkan mata, senyum yang terukir dibibir tebalnya dan cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya. Desauan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat serta sinar matahari yang menyinarinya membuat Yifan seakan melihat malakikat.

**DEG**

Suara jantung Yifan menghantamnya untuk kembali sadar dari kekagumannya. Yixing membuka matanya lalu menatap Yifan yang seakan mematung.

"Kak Yifan? Hello?" Suara Yixing membuat Yifan tersadar lalu tersenyum kaku, digaruknya belakang lehernya yang tidak gatak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gereja.

"Kamu tau gereja ini dari mana ?" Tanya Yifan lagi, Yixing tersenyum lalu melangkah kedalam gereja dikuti Yifan dibelakangnya.

"Dari mantan kekasihku kak. Namanya Lady Lay, dia yang bawa aku ke gereja ini," Ucap Yixing lalu menghampiri salah satu kursi disitu.

"Dulu aku males banget kegereja kak, karena menurut aku tanpa berdoapun hidupku sudah bahagia dan berkecukupan sampai aku dimarahin papa, mama, dan kak Liyin karena kelakuaanku itu," Lanjutnya dan Yifan mendengar dengan seksama cerita Yixing

"Lalu Lady bawa aku ke gereja ini, dia bilang dia pengen banget nanti kita nikah digereja ini dan sayangnya mimpi kita nggak terwujud," Raut sedih terukir diwajah Yixing. Ia lalu duduk diatas kursi , menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Seminggu sesudah mengatakan itu dia dipanggil tuhan, dia meninggal karena taxi yang ditumpanginya bertabrakkan dengan truk besar dan saat aku mendengar dia meninggal. Seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang dengan paksa menarik nyawaku," Tanpa terasa setitik air bening keluar dari bola mata coklat Yixing dengan pelan diseka airmata itu lalu tersenyum pedih dan Yifan tidak suka dengan senyum itu.

"Aku masih ingat banget, Lady tampak cantik pakai gaun warna putih walau matanya terpejam untuk selamanya. Kadang aku berpikir mungkin tuhan marah makanya dia ngambil Lady dari aku," Airmata itu terus mengalir walaupun berulang kali Yixing menghapusnya, Yifan yang tidak tahan melihat Yixing yang terlihat rapuh langsung membawa Yixing kedalam pelukkan Yifan.

"Ssstt… Itu namanya tuhan nggak marah sama kamu, dia ngambil Lady karna dia ingin kamu yang sekarang mendapat penganti yang lebih baik dari Lady," Bisiknya ditelinga Yixing, membelai halus punggung Yixing yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Makasih kak, maaf ya aku ngotorin kemeja kak Yifan," Ujar Yixing lalu melepaskan pelukkan Yifan, lalu melihat kemeja biru Yifan yang sedikit basah, Yifan tertawa kecil lalu mengacak surai cokklat Yixing.

"Nggak apa-apa kali Xing, kita doa aja yuk," Ajak Yifan , mereka menautkan kedua tangan lalu memejamkan mata, mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan, Aku tau perasaan ini salah. Aku mohon hilangkan rasa yang tidak menentu ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan keluargaku apalagi Kak Liyin, Jauhkan rasa ini Tuhan. Kumohon, Amin"

"Ya tuhan, Aku tau semua ini salah dan bisa menyakitkan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini yang terus berkembang setiap harinya. Dan jika ini dosa, biarkan ini menjadi dosa termanis dalam hidupku,"

**ToBeContinue**


End file.
